


Thirst

by Wingstar102



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Concerned!Kirk, Concerned!Spock, Gen, M/M, Medical Oddness, Sexual Content, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected medical presentation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

  
~~~

Jim shot Spock a confused look, then turned back to M’Benga. “Wait, say that again, but in Standard, if you would.”  
  
“His body is absorbing the small amount of copper in his blood faster than we can replace it.” M’Benga seemed agitated, no doubt because the nature of the unknown problem was something he wasn’t quite so proficient with but McCoy excelled at figuring out. But McCoy was unavailable, laying in the isolation room and dying of an unknown illness that was sucking all of the copper out of his body. “He says he’s thirsty, which is very odd, but nothing he drinks is helping. Doctor McCoy is also showing all of the signs of copper-related anemia: light-headedness, tiredness and very low leukocytes in his blood. And besides the thirst, there are other symptoms I’ve never seen and don‘t know how to categorize. I’ve tried every test we‘ve got, and I mean  _everything,_ and tried every treatment I can think of. Nothing is working.”   
  
“Have you attempted cellular reprogramming?” Spock’s eyes reflected Jim’s concern, even if his tone didn’t. “The doctor’s genetic code is stored in the ship’s databanks, so it should have been a simple matter to repair whatever was done.”  
  
M’Benga heaved a sharp sigh. “It normally would be, but whatever caused this is, somehow, neutralizing the genetic serum before it can work.” Reaching over to his desk, he picked up the padd that contained everything on McCoy’s case. “He’s got everything from a malabsorption problem due to gastric changes to his  _teeth_ being altered. His entire genetic code right down to his mitochondrial DNA has been tampered with. Copper deficiency is the closest sane diagnosis that fit’s the known symptoms but it’s not an accurate one. Not by a long shot.”  
  
Jim frowned in thought. This illness could have been caught by McCoy on any one of the last dozen planets they’d been to recently in their mission to find a new Vulcan Homeworld. Alien worlds that could’ve hosted all kinds of dangerous things that they had not been aware of.  _Hell,_ Jim thought wryly,  _the last one had sentient life that we didn’t even know about until we were on the surface because the scanners couldn’t pick up the populaces’ unusual life signs!_ “Was anyone with Bones on the last planet we were on?” Jim asked Spock, knowing that he would have an answer.  
  
“My father. Doctor McCoy thought it was logical to stay with Sarek because he would be meeting with the scientists and doctors who were also a part of the ruling class.”  
  
Nodding at Spock’s response, M’Benga added, “Sarek was the one who brought McCoy back on board when he started to feel sick. I quarantined them both, in case this was contagious.”  
  
“So, Bones might have picked this up anywhere. Is Sarek sick too?” Jim glanced at Spock again when he heard the very softly indrawn breath. Jim knew Spock wouldn’t be able to handle it if he lost his father, even though it had been almost two years since Nero’s genocidal rampage tore apart Vulcan.  
  
“Not that we’ve-” M’Benga never got to finish because an oddly short and hoarse shout that came from the isolation room had all three men running towards it. None of the three men could have anticipated what they saw once M’Benga punched the door lock code and it opened.  
  
Sarek, sitting on Bones’ biobed with his back to the door and his robes caught halfway down his back, had McCoy in his lap. It only took a moment to realize what was going on. McCoy was being repeatedly lifted and impaled by the Ambassador, who himself was flushed a deep emerald from exertion, panting hard with his head thrown back in ecstasy.  
  
And as unexpected and startling as the situation was, that wasn’t the weirdest part. No, it was Bones latched onto the thick muscle of Sarek’s throat, verdant blood slowly rolling down from what was obviously a deep bite. He sounded as debauched as Sarek looked, breathless little grunts coming from his throat between the sounds of his drinking.  
  
Unanimously, all three officers quickly backed out, allowing the door to slide shut. “Well.” Spock seemed to gather himself after a second and straightened his blue tunic, as if what they’d just seen wasn’t quite as insane as it had looked. “Although a very unique representation of vampirism, now we can be certain that the copper deficiency is being dealt with.”  
  
“And why his teeth were looking strange.” M’Benga seemed kind of shocked, but calm.  
  
Jim didn’t take things as coolly. “What I want to know is how the hell that,” he waved his hand in the direction of the door in disbelief, “happened.”  
  
Spock thought about Jim’s statement for a minute before answering. “That would be a fair question to ask.”  
  
Finally, M’Benga shook his head a little to clear it. “True, but are either of you brave enough to go and interrupt them long enough to ask?”  
  
Jim and Spock shared a long, silent look before turning to M’Benga and shaking their heads. “No.”  
  
~~~  
  
End.


End file.
